The disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically to execution of operations, such as I/O (input/output) operations, for one computer architecture on another computer architecture.
An IBM System z® computer is a product line of large computer servers or mainframes based on the z/Architecture® provided by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM®) of Armonk, N.Y. IBM System z® computers can utilize a derivative of the Multiple Virtual Storage (MVS) operating system, which is a robust mainframe operating system utilized by many generations of IBM® mainframe computers. Derivatives of the MVS™ operating system can include the OS/390® operating system and IBM z/OS® (IBM System z®, z/Architecture®, IBM®, OS/390® and IBM z/OS® are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation, located in Armonk, N.Y.).
There are numerous heterogeneous operating environments for jobs, applications or other processes. Typically, each of these operating environments include different, and often incompatible, combinations of hardware, operating system, and application software. For example, in addition to a mainframe computer utilizing z/OS operating system, the heterogeneous system may include computers running various operating systems such as UNIX, Windows, Linux, and the like. Significant amounts of data may be spread across multiple computer systems. This means that in such heterogeneous operating environments there are multiple mechanisms for managing access and for maintaining/restoring distributed data. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a more efficient method of accessing and/or maintaining data. Preferably, such method should have minimal impact on the operation of the heterogeneous operating environments.